


Heat

by CyrusBreeze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: It was just his fucking luck that he, the ”Boy Who Lived”, presented as an omega almost three full years after most people presented on or around their sixteenth birthday.-Harry Potter unexpectedly goes into heat and asks for assistance of one Severus Snape
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 24
Kudos: 695





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote most of this in one night, and I’m pretty okay with it. But alas, I’m shitty at writing smut but the only way to fix that is to keep writing. 
> 
> Shoutout to all the folx in the Pacify, Snarry, and Beyond Discord for encouraging my dirty mind. 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy!

It happened before the summer of his second year as an assistant professor. He’d just returned from his holiday with Ron and Hermione, where they had visited a Wizarding village in Tokyo for Hermione’s research. 

He was sitting at his table when his body suddenly felt overwhelmed with heat. His skin itched and it ached and suddenly, his jitteriness and anxiety after they arrived via portkey made sense. It hadn’t been an allergic reaction to a food he had tried. He had been in the early stages of Heat. 

It was just his fucking luck that he, the ”Boy Who Lived”, presented as an omega almost three full years after most people presented on or around their sixteenth birthday. He had assumed that he had been a beta, and therefore, no intervention was required. 

Harry’s skin buzzed with warmth. He tried to remember what they had learned about omegas one magical sex education. Something about suppressants being most effective when taken in the earliest stages of Heat. He was well past the earliest stage of discomfort and was already in stage two, which included pain and the unbearable urge to, well, practice procreating. Harry also knew that his body wouldn’t be primed to accept sperm until stage 3 which meant that he still had time to stave off the worst of the effects. He had wanked a few times the day before, and he had ignored the odd tingling in his groin through the night, which were the key markers of stage 1 

Harry paused and shoved a careful hand into his trousers. He gently fingered the cleft of his ass, and was shocked with a small about of slick was there to greet him. 

Well, fuck. 

He would definitely be in stage 3 within hours, when the best suppressants could do was make heat bearable, and it wasn’t if he had a knotting dildo or a dildo at all. 

Madam Pomfrey was on holiday somewhere in Spain, which meant that she wouldn’t be in the hospital wing. There weren’t many professors in the castle over the summer: just Filch, McGonagall and Snape, Snape! 

He provided potions for the school. He most certainly would have suppressant potions ready. Harry considered walking down to the dungeons, but his body ached and tingled and it didn’t seem like the best idea. 

Harry threw some powder into the Floo, praying that Snape was in his quarters. “Severus Snape’s quarters!” He shouted, and then he stuck his head into the fire. 

A moment later, he saw Severus’s face near the fireplace. 

“I presented as an omega,” explained Harry, surprised at how calm and level his voice sounded given how agitated he felt. “I need suppressants. I think I might be in stage two.” 

Snape pulled a face. 

“Of course,” Snape said. He gave a dry chuckle. “Of course you of all people would present three years later than most people do.” His insult was bereft of any actual cruelty. 

Harry and Snape had made amends after Harry saved his life. Well, amends was a strong word, a better word might’ve been, a truce. They respected one another around the students and they didn’t insult each other (that badly) during staff meetings. The other staff members knew to get out of their way during their verbal sparring, and McGonogall was the only one brave enough to make them shut up. 

“Give me a moment and then I will step through to your quarters,” said Snape. “I’m going to assume you are unaware of how to administer your own shot.” 

That much was true. 

Harry removed his head from the flames and waited. 

Snape stepped through a moment later, looking lithe and graceful and absolutely nothing like Harry did when he tumbled out of the Floo. 

Harry took a sharp inhale as Snape entered. And his nostrils were overwhelmed by the most amazing smell he had smelled in his life. Harry had completely forgotten that Severus was an Alpha, and the smell was overwhelming. It was if someone had bottled sex and then concentrated it. Something mentioned in sex ed about heightened olfactory senses during heat came to mind, but in Harry’s opinion, they hadn’t adequately explained it. It wasn’t overwhelming. It was intoxicating. 

Severus stepped forward. 

“Remove your trousers,” he said.

And Harry wanted to strip off his trousers, his pants, and then present himself to Snape , ready to be thoroughly fucked and overwhelmed with the scent of him, but Harry knew that the potion was a shot given intramuscularly through the thigh. He removed his trousers and physically had to restrain himself from taking his y-fronts with him. 

Snape pressed the tip of a needle into his thigh and pushed, hard. 

A moment passed and Harry felt some clarity force itself into his mind. Snape still smelled delicious, but significantly less so. 

Harry wondered briefly why Snape hadn’t reacted to him in some way. Alphas tended to react to omegas in heat. Often, they presented themselves at the Omegas feet, asking for their permission to, well fuck them. At the very least, Alphas got agitated at the scent of omegas in heat. Did Snape really find Harry that repulsive? 

As if Snape read Harry’s mind (and maybe he did). Snape said, “Scent-blocking spell. At least one fo should be lucid during administrations a suppressant shot.” 

“Oh,” said Harry. “I was lucid,” he said decidedly.

“Ah,” said Snape acidly. “So then you desire to have carnal relations with me normally?” 

Snape had a point. Not that Snape wasn’t... attractive, if a bit unconventionally so. He’d never be a model for Witch Weekly, but something about him was striking. His personality left much to be desired, however. 

“You need to decide how you wish to proceed with your heat,” said Snape. “Since we injected it so late into your heat, your body is going to burn through the suppressant within the hour. I might be able to give you another smaller dose, but anything more than that risks overdoses and increases your risk of completely losing lucidity because your body tries to release extensive hormones to compensate for the high level of suppressants in your bloodstream. You do have options. There are individuals that are trained to handle this and to satisfy you safely and discreetly.” 

Harry snorted. “Like anyone will be discreet about the boy who lived writhing under them.” 

Snape’s nostrils flared. And he tapped his wand near his nose and muttered and incantation. The scent blocking spell. 

“There are also knotting dildos, but they have to be special ordered , and they’re not recommended for an individual's first heat,” said Snape. 

“Then why don’t you fuck me?” Harry asked.

Snape blinked. “That is an atrocious idea. To think that I would be attracted to you-“ 

Harry pointed his wand at Snape’s nose. “Finite Incantem,” he said. 

Snape gave a sharp inhale in response to the loss of his spell. His nostrils flared, and he let out a low guttural grow. Harry could sense Snape’s growing agitation as his scent intensified, but Harry also knew Snape was never going to throw himself at Harry’s feet with a request to fuck him. 

“C‘mon,” Harry said. “You smell like bottled sex. I know I smell good. It’s sex. We don’t even have to talk. I just want to be bent over and fucked within an inch of my life.” And woah, where the fuck had that come from? 

“It’s sex,” Snape repeated. “Do not get twisted and assume that I wish to pursue a romantic relationship following this. It is simply a response to biology.” 

Harry didn’t care. He could feel himself getting hard... and... wet? at the prospect of being fucked and knotted by Snape. 

“You still have about an hour of suppressant left. I am going to shower and prepare some food for us to eat. I suggest you shower and perform a contraceptive charm. I can trust you know how to do that,” said Snape. 

“I do,” Harry responded. 

“Good,” said Snape, and then he turned, grabbed a pinch of Harry’s Floo powder, and stepped into the Floo. 

Harry’s shower ended relatively quickly. Once he finished, he cast a contraceptive charm, felt a tight tingling in his groin. The charm would last for up to 72 hours or as long as his heat was, which ever ended first, and Harry settled back into his sitting room in only his Y-fronts.

It felt foolish to get dressed when he’d only be shedding his clothes later. That thought made his cock hard, and Harry slipped a hand down his y-fronts, squeezing until he was used to the pressure. His fingers found the opening of his arse and he pressed a pinky inside. He keened, feeling overwhelmed at the light contact. Fuck. He wanted.... he wanted. He slipped another finger inside, trying desperately to fill himself. 

“Potter,” said a voice, and Harry had been so focused on his newfound opening that he hadn’t even noticed the Floo. 

“Sorry,” Harry said. 

Snape’s nostrils flared. 

“I need,” Harry said. “I need...” 

Snape smirked. “What do you need?” He asked, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Your cock, please,” Harry begged. Ordinarily, Harry would’ve never begged, but he had worked a third finger into himself, and the thought of being filled with an alpha cock made him salivate. They’d have time for foreplay later, for paltry things like blowjobs and kissing and hickeys. But right now, Harry just wanted to be bent over and fucked. He wanted to be bred, and it was a damned shame he had to use a contraceptive charm. 

“Please,” Harry squawked.

Snape clenched his jaw but nodded. 

Harry stood.

“We should go to your bedroom,” Snape said. “In case I knot.” 

Harry all but sprinted there, and then he tugged off his underwear. His body had burned through every drop of the suppressant, and Harry could feel the omega in him purring with need, desperate to take Snape’s cock. 

Harry settled on the edge of the bed in all fours. He had only had sex a handful of times, and he had bottomed, and they had faced each other, but this position, doggy style as some called it, felt right. It felt animalistic. 

He heard Snape unbuckle his pants, and then a moment later, he felt two fingers at his entrance. 

“No prep,” Harry begged. “Please.” 

“I am not a small man,” Snape said after a beat. 

Harry turned his head. Snape was telling the truth. He was not a small man. Quite the contrary. His cock was large, and it was hard. It was thick and long and veiny and Harry knew it would fill him completely. 

Snape’s knot was swelling as well, and God, Harry's mouth salivated again at the thought of being fucked, of being knotted and filled so completely.

“No prep,” Harry repeated. He was practically leaking slick down his thighs, and he knew the lubricant would ease the transition. “Just, I , fuck I want your prick in me, please, I want your knot. Please.” 

Snape’s fingers were replaced by the blunt head of a cock, and then a moment later, Harry felt the delicious burn of being filled, moment by moment, inch by inch. Harry saw stars. His cock felt impossibly hard. Snape hadn’t even moved and it was the most incredible, blissful sex he’d had. He had never known he could feel so incredible and so full. But damn... 

“Fuck, fuck, Snape,” Harry whined. “Merlin, fuck,” he said, aware that he was no longer coherent. 

And then Snape began to move, slowly at first, just pulling out barely and then back in, but then he picked up the pace. And then, he was pulling himself almost completely out and then slamming back inside Harry. 

Harry couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. His eyes were shut and the only thing holding him up was Snape’s hands on his waist. The only thing Harry could think about was the cock that was fucking into him, hard, filling him with pleasure with every thrust.

He knew he wasn’t going to last, but he wanted to come on Snape’s knot. He wanted to be so full as he came. Harry reached a hand to his cock and gave it a few rapid strokes. 

“Snape,” Harry whined. “Want your knot. I want your knot. I- please...” he could feel Snape’s thrusts begin to slow and Harry had had enough sex to know when someone was close to completion. “Alpha,” Harry begged. “Alpha, please, need your knot.” 

That did the trick, and Snape pushed inside with one last hard thrust, filling Harry so completely that his vision when white. He felt himself come, hard, spurts of his own clear seemed splattering the sheets below as Snape filled him, his knot wedged firmly at Harry’s entrance. 

“Fuck,” Harry said, as Snape cast a cleaning charm and then the two of them laid awkwardly onto the bed. “Fuck,” he repeated. 

“Get some rest,” Snape said. “This is only the beginning.”

-X-

Harry woke to his body on fire. Not on literal fire, but his skin felt hot and sweaty and he knew from the textbook he had skimmed that this was stage 3. The severest stage of heat and the one wherein the omega had the most intense desire to be fucked, well, more specifically, to be bred. 

Harry opened his eyes. Snape stood near the bed. 

“You have a fever,” said Snape. He handed Harry a drink with a straw. Harry took a sip, and immediately felt his insides sooth. 

“What is that?” Harry asked. 

“Fever reducing potion for omegas, plus some ingredients for pain relief, lucidity, and some electrolytes and other nutrients to keep you healthy, er, functional,” explained Snape. 

Snape’s voice sounded odd. And the whites of his eyes had shrunk. He seemed more caring than Harry had expected. 

“You’re in rut,” Harry whispered.

“Two months early,” Snape affirmed. “It seems my body has reacted strongly to a young, fertile omega in heat.”

“Sit,” Harry said, scooting over in the bed. Snape actually looked apprehensive. 

He had never seen an Alpha in rut, never imagined Snape could even rut. But alphas in rut were notoriously protective and even caring of “their” omega. It was to prove that they were capable of caring for the Omega and their offspring. The stereotype of violence had come from the Alphas obsessive need to protect their mate against others, but when Alphas were alone with their mate, they were caring and well, because Harry didn’t have another word to describe it, soft.

“How do you feel?” Snape asked. 

“Fine,” Harry said. “It hurts a little,” he admitted after a moment. 

Snape’s eyes flared at that, and Harry pursed his lips. It felt weird that Snape was… caring. Of course, it was mainly the Alpha in rut that was causing the protective feelings, but seeing Snape’s face so soft felt oddly more intimate than their entire previous encounter. 

Harry moved to speak, but Snape wordlessly pressed the cup to his lips and Harry took another long sip. Snape stared at Harry, observing him as he drained the cup. Harry was very aware of the fact that he was nude, covered in fluid, and very painfully hard.

Harry finished the drink, and then he stood up. He needed very badly to piss, and he wanted to clean himself up before his heat overtook him again. 

Snape followed him to the bathroom, eyes alert and observant. 

“I’m fine,” Harry said. “My quarters are probably the safest in Hogwarts. You set the wards yourself, alongside McGonogall, if you recall.” 

“Of course,” Snape frowned, clearly agitated, but he returned to his space on the bed, leaving Harry to conduct his business in peace. 

He returned ten minutes later, feeling refreshed and clean, and he settled on the bed, acutely aware of the way that Snape’s eyes continued to follow him. 

“So,” Harry drew out the word. 

“I believe you said we weren’t going to speak,” Snape bit out. 

Harry had said that, but he wasn’t exactly looking forward to sitting in silence while they waited for another round of sex. He sighed. He could already feel his arousal building for the second time. It seemed that the sex ed th

If they weren’t going to talk… 

Harry leaned forward on the bed and pressed his lips onto Snape’s. Snape grunted in surprise, but he returned the kiss with equal force. 

It was electric, like a blinding fire. Harry knew that part of it was because of his heat, but damn, Snape was a fantastic kisser. Snape nibbled part of Harry’s tongue and Harry groaned. God, it felt incredible. If this was what kissing was supposed to feel like, if this was what kissing Snape felt like, Harry never wanted to kiss anyone again, ever. 

Harry wanted desperately to feel every inch of Snape’s skin. He wanted contact. He wanted to please the Alpha before him. 

He shifted forward, settling himself until he was comfortably on the Alpha’s lap, pausing the snogging only after his shift had caused Snape to bite just a bit too hard on Harry’s lip. 

The sharp pain only served to heighten Harry’s arousal, and his previously hard cock was already leaking pre-come.

“Fuck,” he said, rutting sharply against Snape, grinding himself against him for friction. 

Snape turned the two of them around and pinned Harry to the bed. He kissed Harry again, hard. 

“Fuck me,” Harry said. “Fuck me, please.” 

Snape wordlessly moved his hands over their waists and removed their pants. Snape lowered himself over Harry until his prick was aligned with Harry’s entrance. 

Snape entered him torturously slowly. No matter that they’d already fucked once before, it felt new. Harry felt full. 

“Snape,” Harry grit out as Snape pulled out and pressed back inside. “Snape, please.” 

Snape set a steady pace, and Harry keened with each thrust. It felt exquisite, incredible, amazing. 

“Alpha,” Harry whispered, utterly and completely desperate to submit, to claim, to… 

Harry shifted, struggling to press himself upward, his mouth scrambling for purchase on the skin on Snape’s pale neck. He found it, found the firm gland just above Snape’s collarbone, and he bit down, hard. His mouth filled with a coppery taste that mixed with his saliva. 

Snape growled low in this throat, and then, before Harry recognized what was happening, he returned the favor, biting Harry hard on his neck. 

The pain burned through Harry, hot and sharp and incredible. 

“Snape,” he said. “I want your knot, want you to fuck your babies into me, please.”

Snape stilled for a moment, and Harry wondered if he had said the wrong thing. At least until Snape leaned down and whispered into Harry’s ear: “I am going to fill you up, and pump you so full of my seed that it has no choice but to take.”

Harry whined, rocking his hips so that he could gain more friction. “Please,” he begged, as Snape picked up the pace, pulling out and then sheathing himself completely inside Harry. 

Harry was close to his orgasm, and he moved a hand down towards his cock to complete himself, but Snape grabbed his hand. “You will come on my cock or not at all,” Snape said. He angled his hips, hitting Harry’s prostate with such precision that Harry could hardly breathe. 

“I’m going to fill you up, and I’m going to watch your body swell with my seed, and people will see your bite and everyone will know who you belong to,” Snape said. 

Harry keened. “Please,” he begged. “Please, please.” He was near incoherent, desperate for release, and desperate to be filled to be… “Please, ah, please, breed me. Merlin, fuck. Severus,” he said. “Severus, please. Breed me.” 

Harry didn’t know what did it, whether it was calling Snape by his first name or begging and pleading with him to be bred, but a moment later, Snape snapped his hips hard, and his knot caught around Harry’s rim, 

Harry’s vision went white, and he came hard as Severus’s seed filled him. 

“Fuck,” he whined as Severus shifted the two of them so that they were lying together on the bed.

He pressed a hand to his neck, which was raw and bloody and… “You bit me,” Harry gasped. 

“I recall that you bit me first,” Severus responded. 

“Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly. 

“It will fade,” Severus said. “Bonding bites during heat are always temporary.” 

“And what if…?” Harry trailed off before he tried again. “What if I don’t want it to fade, if I wanted to, maybe, give this a try?” 

Severus was quiet for a long moment before he spoke. “Harry?” He said. 

“Yes?” Harry responded. 

“Go to sleep.” 


End file.
